If Heaven Forbid
by Catty Paris
Summary: What happens when an angel from heaven falls in love with a handsome demon?


**If Heaven Forbid**

**A Tomoyo and Eriol Fanfic**

**[with Vampire Knight Crossovers]**

**By: Catty Paris**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: What happens when an angel from heaven falls in love with a handsome demon?**

_In heaven..._

"Tomoyo-nee chan!!" cute little angels flew around the beautiful raven-haired angel. "Hello cuties. How are you?" she asked, her voice very much melodious. "We're good," they answered in chorus.

"Kami-sama wishes to see you," Chinie, the blonde chibi angel, smiled at her. "Arigato, Chinie-chan," and Tomoyo flew towards the big door towards God's mansion.

Tomoyo knocked twice. "Come in dear," a beautiful male voice was heard. Tomoyo smiled at the beautiful face of her Lord, "You called for me, Kami?" He nodded and gestured for her to have a seat on the heavenly couch.

"I've decided to give you your first solo mission as a Holy Angel," he smiled. Tomoyo beamed at him. "Really? Arigato, Kami-sama!" This is one heck of a promotion for her.

But he started to frown at what seemed to have bothered him a while after. "Tomoyo-chan, I have to warn you about the dangers of this mission. You'll be fighting vampires and demons alone. But I've trained you well. And I know that you can do this."

"Hai, I'll do everything by the power you've given me," she stood up and flew her way to the door. But before she could get out, "Be careful whom you trust, Tomoyo." her Lord looked at her worriedly. She smiled.

"You're too kind, Kami-sama. I'll see you then," and she left.

"I do hope you make it, my dear..." his voice trailed the room.

_Down in the depths of the earth..._

"Send forth Eriol," Spinel Sun, the beast himself (or the devil) commanded one of his idiotic servants. "Aye, aye!" the stupid looking fellow saluted. Moments later, Eriol walked inside his chamber. "Yes?" he asked, smiling.

"Gather your troops and prepare for your next mission," Spinel Sun said. Eriol bowed. "You know what to do," Spinel grinned, evil written in his smile.

"Of course," and Eriol took out a flute and played a melody. Immediately, a cold wind blew inside the room and 8 people stood before them. "We must all get ready, Kaname," Eriol looked at the dashing brunette vampire. Kaname bowed and so did the others.

"We are ready to serve you, Master," Kaname said on behalf of his comrades. Eriol turned to Spinel. "We are ready to go."

_Earth..._

"Good morning class!," Mr. Terada greeted his students. "Morning Sir!" they smiled at their teacher. "I'd like to introduce to you a transfer student from the States. You may come in," he looked at the door and it opened reveling a girl with raven locks.

"Her name is Madison Taylor," Mr. Terada said with a smile. "Hello everyone. You can call me Maddy for short," she sounded like she was singing and the guys couldn't help but swoon. Maddy is actually Tomoyo in disguise.

That day, she had made friends with some of the girls namely Sakura, her boyfriend Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Nanami and Takeshi (who she doesn't know is a boyfriend or just a best friend of Nanami). They've been very nice to her. But she has to keep her eyes open. "I can't just give my trust to these people. I have to remain a little distant. Whatever happens.."

In a week, Tomoyo's finally adjusted to highschool life. Until that one Monday morning. She saw a guy with navy blue hair, sapphire eyes beneath big glasses and looked very sophisticated. He instantly caught her attention. He saw her looking at him and he grinned. He started approaching her, his grin never leaving his face.

"Hey," he breathed, his voice gorgeous. "H-hi," Tomoyo stuttered. "I haven't seen you around here before. A transferee student, I presume," he eyed her curiously. "Y-yeah. I just got here a few weeks ago from the States," she answered.

"I see. I'm Eriol by the way," he extended his hand and Tomoyo shook it. "Maddy," she uttered. Eriol smiled charmingly. "I'll see you later Maddy," and he started walking away. "I'll see you..." she whispered in the wind.

_The bell rang that afternoon as a signal of the end of classes..._

"Hey Maddy, wanna join us for some karaoke?" Sakura asked her cheerfully. "Yeah. It's just around downtown," Naoko joined in. "It would be tons of fun," Rika added. "It will make a great welcoming party for you," Nanami smiled. Tomoyo nodded with a grin, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Mind if I come along?" a manly voice. They all turned to see its owner. "Y-you..." Tomoyo trailed off. The four girls smiled. "Hello Maddy. I came especially to see you," He turned to her. "O-oh.." she blushed.

"Sure you can Hiiragizawa. But maybe Tomoyo could spend her time with you this afternoon. Maybe next time," Naoko said teasingly. "Yeah," the others chorused. "Thanks," he carried her things, took her by the hand and left the room.

People were in the halls since it was time to go home. Everybody stared at their entwined hands. "People are looking at us. They might think of the wrong idea," she said shyly. "You'll get used to it soon," he smiled at her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked nervously. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, looking at her curiously. It was a funny question for her since angels can't feel hunger, "Uhmm, no, not really," she answered sheepishly.

"Well I am. Let's go to that coffee shop by the train station.. My treat," Eriol smiled even more. "BINGO," he thought. He's finally found the angel they are bound to destroy.

_They entered the coffee shop..._

"Care to order," he gestured to the menu. "I... I think you could for the both of us," she said. "Okay, we'd like two orders of fettuccini, chicken salad and mocha frappes. Cream?" he looked at her. She just nodded.

"Cream for the nice lady. Thank you," and the waiter nodded. Again, his eyes focused on her while she looked down at her hands.

He has never seen anyone (not even the angels he's destroyed before) as beautiful as this girl. Truth is, she shouldn't be an angel but a goddess in the true essence of it. "W-what are you looking at?" she asked shyly. "you," he simply stated. "I can see that Mr. Hiiragizawa," she frowned.

"Oh, stop with the formalities Maddy," he reached for her hand. **ELECTRICITY**. "W-what the.." in Eriol's mind. "M-my heart... is beating so fast," Maddy thought. "Sorry if I scared you," Eriol apologized. Truth is, he too was scared. "N-no, I'm fine," she smiled shyly and Eriol tried to catch his breath. She is much too gorgeous for him.

"Your order sir," the waiter interrupted. They both ate silently. Eriol silently watched her as she ate reluctantly. "Please don't be so shy around me, he smiled. "I... I'm sorry," she whispered.

After eating, he took her home. "Thank you for dinner and for taking me home," she bowed. "My pleasure, Maddy," he took her hand and kissed it. "Maddy, it's late. Please tell your... _friend_ that he can leave," a guy with long silver hair walked out of the house. "Y-yue..." Tomoyo gave him a warning look. "It's okay Maddy. I have to leave anyway," and he started for home.

"Yue, you shouldn't be rude," Tomoyo glared at him. "I'm just worried that he might do something to you," he said. "He's been nice," she blushed and Yue frowned. "I see," was all he uttered. "I'll be in my room if you need me," and he walked inside leaving Tomoyo reminiscing what had happened earlier that evening. She smiled and decided to take a rest.

_The next day at lunch..._

Tomoyo noticed Eriol's group on the table across the cafeteria. "Who are those people?" Tomoyo asked. "Sexy aren't they?" Nanami smiled. "Whatever," Takeshi and Syaoran rolled their eyes.

"Those people are probably the most popular in this school," Rika added. "See, beside Eriol, that's Kaname Kuran. He is considered as Eriol's right hand man," Sakura pointed. "The girl beside him with the beautiful brown hair is Yuuki Cross," Naoko said.

"Who's the lady with light brown hair?" Tomoyo looked at the lady with fascination. She was really beautiful. "Pretty isn't she? Her name's Ruka. The orange-haired guy is her boyfriend Akatsuki," Nanami answered.

"Shiki and Rima are those who have just arrived," she added. "The blonde one's Aidou... so cute!" Rika giggled. "Oh... and Zero is as well, the silver haired guy," Sakura grinned at Tomoyo. "From what year are they?" Tomoyo tried to hide her interest. "About a year higher than us," this time, Syaoran answered.

They looked very beautiful. Each and every one. Especially Eriol...

_Across the room..._

"They're talking about us," Ruka said. "I know," Eriol smiled victoriously. "Slowly, we'll get rid of the angel's holiness and make her experience total damnation," he moderately chucked lowly. "You're mine Tomoyo..."

_The bell rang for the end of lunch break..._

"Let's go guys, Takeshi smiled at all of them. JUst when Tomoyo started to reach for the exit, she felt strong, soft hands on her arm. "Have you got a minute?" Eriol asked. "I... I still have class. But, okay. Just hurry it up," she explained.

Eriol walked toward the Student Body Organization office and opened the door. "Please come inside," he smiled. Tomoyo got in with a sigh. This was totally ridiculous for her.

"You don't have to come to class," Eriol said. "Of course I have to come," she said in bewilderment. "Don't worry, dear. You're excused as I," he smiled at her but she stood up. "You're impossible," she said and this almost made him laugh.

"I'll be interviewing you for the school paper. That's why you're excused Miss Taylor," he explained. This explanation had been enough for Tomoyo to sit down. "Okay. Start the interview then," she raised her brow.

Eriol held a recorder. "We've heard you're from the States. Do you have a boyfriend there?" he asked with a smile. "No. As a matter of fact, I never had one," Tomoyo answered briefly. "But surely you have lots of admirers hovering around you," he tried to sound convincing that he's confused. Angels can't have boyfriends nor can they marry. They have partners.

"N-not really," she hesitated. She can't lie and Eriol smiled at the thought, "You're too modest. Tell me, though, have you broken any hearts?" Tomoyo looked a bit hurt at what he said, "That's a horrible thought. Never have I done such a thing." Eriol managed to stifle his laughter. "I demand to know what's funny, Mr. Hiiragizawa," she said in her irritation.

"Tell me, Maddy... Do you ever LIE?" he asked with an evil smile which Tomyo didn't seem to notice. She was taken aback by his last question. "No," she uttered upon finding the will to say it. Eriol smiled at this and pretended that he didn't believe her. "You just did," he said.

He stood up. "Is it over?" she asked. "No. Let's go," he led her by the hand through the corridors and out to the parking lot. They stopped in front of a black motorbike. "I-is that yours?" she looked at it with mild interest.

"Yeah," he answered. "W-where are you planning to take me?" she asked nervously. "Just come with me. Hop on," he said after he got on their ride. He started the engine. "I don't think I can. This is crazy. And DANGEROUS," she looked really afraid.

Eriol looked at her, his eyes sparkling. "Trust me," he said. Tomoyo couldn't take it. He was totally irresistible. "Alright," she nodded and got on. "Hold on tight," Eriol warned and he did. Eriol drove fast. REALLY FAST.

"D-do you always drive this fast?" she asked , yelling her words. "Only on emegencies," he yelled back, grinning. "You call this an emergency?" she yelled again. Eriol laughed heartily. "No, miss. I call this a favor," he answered.

"You'll be giving me a problem is we end up having an accident," she retorted. "Why would I let that happen?" he smiled. "That's what I wanted to know," Tomoyo answered. "You're crazy woman," he chuckled (although he could let that accident happen). "Look who' talking?" Tomoyo ginned.

Eriol then smiled inwardly. _She's getting comfortable with me. This is easier than I thought..._

_Finally, they've arrived to their destination..._

"Welcome to Tomoeda Amusement Park," he said happily. She stood in awe at the place. "So this is an amusement park..." she trailed off. "You've never been in one before?" he asked casually and she nodded. "My... Father's are very strict," she explained. Not entirely a lie for her. She considers GOD as he father.

Eriol placed her hand on his chest. "I think Miss Taylor, you need a life," he began. "And I think I am just the guy who can help you." Tomoyo smiled at him. "Thank you Eriol. You've been very nice to me," she said.

He felt a slight twinge then. "What in hell is this feeling?" he thought, cursing himself. There is no way he could fall in love with this angel. He never did. So he can't ever. Right???

_Meanwhile, in heaven..._

_"Lord!" Meiling, Tomoyo's best angel friend knocked on Kami's door. "Come in," he answered. Meiling then barged in. "Please, let me help her. Let me save Tomoyo," she begged him. "I'm sorry but this is a test she needs to go through alone," God said grimly. _

_"But she doesn't even know it's a test of faithfulness and allegiance to you. You told her it was a mission," she began to cry. "It's each and every angel's mission to be faithful to ME. Her decision on where she stands will lead her either to a dark fate or she'll be able to continue her life as a celestial being," he looked at her fiercely. _

_"Understand that each angel needs to go through this test. You were fortunate not to fall into the trap. But some were not. Don't make me start naming them and remind you of their disobedience and betrayal."_

_Meiling looked heartbroken as she remembered all of the betrayals some of the angels did. They all had gone. "Then let's prevent that from happening to Tomoyo!" she raised her voice. "I will not tolerate this behavior from you!" he stood up in anger and Meiling stopped, her tears fell. _

_Soon enough, Kami's face softened. "Please... leave," he whispered. Meiling flew away in haste, her heart full of grief._

_"Tomoyo..." she whispered sadly._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note : Leave a review if you like. ^^**

**Get ready for the next chapter. Soon on air.. ^^**

**-Catty Paris [contact me on facebook: ]  
**


End file.
